Girlfriend! Girlfriend?
by Straight-Edge Savior
Summary: Gaz is struggling with her feelings,  yes, she has feelings  and Zim's having a bad couple of days.  And Dib's night isn't much better.  A follow up to "HLL?"  Read and reveiw. I own nothing.


Girlfriend? Girlfriend?

Zim and Gaz were sitting watching TV at Gaz's house, when Zim started hearing a whirring noise. "Hm? Hey do you hear that," Zim asked.

"That's just Dib's telescope," Gaz said, nodding to the large lens that was moving back and fourth around Zim's head. "I'm gonna get a Soda. Be right back," she said, walking to the kitchen, where Dib was sitting at the table, looking into his telescope.

"Gaz, there you are! What are you doing watching TV with the enemy," Dib howled.

"Whatever," Gaz said, getting a soda from the fridge.

"I can't believe this, my sister's the aliens girlfriend," Dib said, shaking his head.

Gaz didn't take that well. "What did you just say," she said, crushing the can of soda in her hand, spilling soda on the floor.

"Huh? What," Dib asked, shaking.

"You just said, I'm Zim's girlfriend," Gaz said, shuttering at the word girlfriend.

Zim was still watching TV when a loud explosion came from the kitchen, and Dib was heard screaming. Gaz came out wiping her hands with Dib's jacket before tossing it away.

"Hm? What was that," Zim asked, only mildly interested.

"Grease fire," Gaz said, as she was thinking. "Hey, Zim? On your planet…do they have gi-," Gaz was cut off, as Dib came running through the living room on fire.

Zim couldn't help but laugh at this, and Gaz even smiled a bit.

As Gaz was lying in her bed, later that night, she thought about her friendship with Zim. "Hm…well…he's not so big a loser," she thought. "And, I suppose I do have fun with him. I guess. I don't know. I'll just talk to him tomorrow about it," she said to herself, as she went to sleep.

The next day at school, was like any other, until lunch time. Gaz and Zim were both eating some grey slime, that was billed as Macaroni and Cheese, when Gaz heard two girls talking to each other.

"Yeah, she's going out with that weird green kid," one of them said.

"No way? She's his girlfriend," the other one asked, in surprised.

Gaz was shivering with rage, at this point, though Zim was too busy, experimenting on his food to notice, that Gaz had gotten up and walked over to the girls.

Another explosion went off, as Gaz came back to the table with Zim. "Huh? Do you smell smoke," Zim asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gaz ignored him. "Hey, Zim. I want to talk to you. About you and me," she muttered turning away. "It's just that…well, do you think," Gaz was cut off by screaming.

The mac and cheese had latched on to Zim's face. "Ahhhhh! It burns," he shouted rolling around on the ground, sparking Gaz to smile. "Later," she thought to herself.

Later that day, Gaz and Zim were eating pizza at Zim's house. "Hey, Zim? Can I ask you about your planet," Gaz asked.

Zim stood up on the couch. "What would you like to know of the mighty Irken empire," he asked, sounding very proud. "How many planets we've conquered. How many ships we have at our disposal. Who are leade-,"

"I just want to know…if you have," Gaz cringed at the thought of what she was about to say. "Girlfriends," she spat.

"Girlfriend," Zim asked. "Computer! Bring up file "Girlfriend," he called.

Gaz face palmed.

The computer screen came down. "Girlfriend: A person of the female sex, with whom one enjoys spending time with, and doing other crud," it said.

"Nope. None on our planet. Why," Zim asked.

Gaz raised an eyebrow. "Zim, what do you think I am."

Zim opened his mouth, but said nothing. "Ah…yes, you're my girlfriend. I…I knew that all along," he lied, as GIR walked into the room.

GIR looked at Gaz then at Zim. "Who's she," he asked.

Zim and Gaz looked at each other, before Gaz looked back at GIR. "I'm his girlfriend," she said, something of a smile coming across Gaz's face.

"Oh…OK," GIR said, before exploding.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh, my eyes," Zim screamed as shrapnel was lodged in his eyes, prompting Gaz to chuckle a bit at Zim's misfortune and grab a slice of pizza.


End file.
